ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Robertta (Steven 10)
Robertta or Gem Bella is a former Ruby now Cluster soldier and Bellas Gem counter part in the steven 10 universe Apperance As Ruby: 'She looks like a typical normal ruby but she wears Kakazus top to expose her Gem, black fingerless gloves, and black Biker shorts and has rust colored eyes. *'Shapeshift: '''when she shapeshifts to reach Grey Diamonds size, she has tanned skin and dressed in a strap dress that is red and her hair grows longer and curled. '''As Robertta: '''She resembles her prime counterpart, but with mudbrown hair and underneeth a rainbow color, and wore a torn version of Prime bellas outfit, but hid with a trench coat and had grey skin and rust red eyes. On her Back is a cluster gem but with a ruby as the core. History Born first as Ruby, she was born 55,000 years ago as apart of the court of Black diamond, but was shown to be...psudoly defected due to the fact she had little respect for authority and often reufses to use the salute, but kept around due to her mastery of shapeshifting and high Fire control, her intellegernce and her record of taking down many Crystal gems. During a exploration on earth, she faced and fought Rose Quartz to a stand still, admiting her respect to her and the two talked. Later she befreinded and fell in love with Grey Diamond, and bonded with all the "Flawed" Gemstones of her colony and wanted ot leave Black Diamond to continue her relationship with Grey. However she, along with all the gems of Greys colony and even grey herself, were shattered and fused into one cluster gem solder. Personality As A ruby she is discribed as "Smarter then the average Ruby" but very disrespectful of authority and a bit rebellious, but loyal to the cause. Though she is a flirt tease as she tends to flirt tease the other pearls belonging to the diamonds much to there anoyance, minus Grey Diamonds own pearls amusement. She is also a people persona she made freinds with alot of Grey Diamonds colony and even as a cluster a fusion of her will and knowing the gems who made her and has alot of will power. As a Cluster gem in the begining she was hurt and scared and upset reflecting all of the gemstone shards emotions until she settled and moved into the Charalstons and started to act like her prime counter part, funny playful and silly...but its a mask to hide how betrayed she was and her desire for revenge for herself and "All who were shattered and fused into a monster emotionally" Powers/ablities '''Pyrokinsis: Unlike most gems she posesses a powerful form of fire manipulation that she can "Burn" the forms of gems back into there gems and can form firey wings on her back which earned her ephit "The Phionix" Shapeshifting: as Ruby she is shown to be very adept at shapeshifting as she was able to transform into a giant form to meet Grey diamonds height. It soon provides great help when she transforms into "toons" Strong memory: she possesses a powerful memory that helps with her "Toon shifting" as she was able to mimic metal perfectly and a skeleton (Ex.She was able to change into G1 Megatron and his body, Hector and Tony Stark and still feel like they are a machine, skeleton and Human) Light manipulation: drawn from Grey diamond and other Light manipulating gem shards, Robertta can use Light manipulation to hide her gem and grey skin and when she shapeshifts she can even hide there off colors and gemstones. *'Light Clone:' Rob in no matter what form she is in can create a clone made of light, which when dispirsed or destroyed can create a bright flash or a flash similar to a camera flash to blind/stun her foes. Tools/items She keeps several items stored in her gem and mimicing a hamer space she can take it out of her gem and rapidly can change cloths at will. weakness Her emotions are tied to her shape shifting, and if she falters she will transform and that shard's persona will take over (Ex.When Robertta sawed the cluster experiments she broke down and Cain/Robocop2/Black Topaz took over and fought some of the gems fusions in a beserk state and became Autobot X yelling his/her hatred for Black diamond and what she had done to innocent gems, before Beetle/Jade swapped back and bubbled them but walked out) She has the same weakness as her forms. She cant handle Magic drain skills as she isnt immune to it. Trivia